


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by Kade



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AT - Freeform, Atsumu Miya, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Timeskip, Kiyoomi Sakusa - Freeform, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Sakusa - Freeform, Tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atsumu - Freeform, bad, haikyuu manga, miya atsumu - Freeform, sakuatsu crumbs, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kade/pseuds/Kade
Summary: “Do you smoke?” Sakusa asked Atsumu, who obviously doesn’t.But that doesn’t matter to Atsumu, he wanted to impress Sakusa- his crush- so bad he’ll do anything,“Uh, yeah.” Atsumu nods, and carefully gets a cigarette from Sakusa.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi x Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> please take note!! trigger warning!! mentions cigarettes!

“20-min break?” Miya Atsumu asks their manager when his team won against Sakusa Kiyoomi's.

"Yeah sure, Guys! 20-min break." Their manager yells out to the team, which was swiftly followed by cheers and claps by the team.

Sakusa sighed, and was about to go outside when their manager held his arm to stop him, “Sakusa, I know you’ve been smoking.” 

Atsumu was off guard by this, he didn’t know anyone knew except Atsumu.

_did he snitch again?_ Sakusa thought

“It’s not healthy, and I know that you know that. So, limit it, okay? as your manager and friend.” 

Sakusa nodded, “Yeah, sure, thanks.” and headed outside.

Sakusa lights up a cigarette, and puffed a few breaths.

Meanwhile, Atsumu is heading outside also to go smoke.

“Hey.” Atsumu greeted Sakusa. The latter nodded in response to the greeting

“Good game, right?” Atsumu says to lighten up the tension, he recieved yet another nod in response from Sakusa

after a few minutes, “Do you smoke?” Sakusa asked Atsumu, who obviously doesn’t.

But that doesn’t matter to Atsumu, he wanted to impress Sakusa- his crush- so bad he’ll do anything,

“Uh, yeah.” Atsumu nods, and carefully gets a cigarette from Sakusa.

Atsumu lights up the cigarette as Sakusa stares at him, which made Atsumu uncomfortable and nervous

Finally, after a few seconds, Atsumu puffed the cigarette and immediately starts uncontrollably coughing up smoke

Sakusa laughed out loud, and as he laughs, Atsumu stared at him.

_ intently. _

“Why are you staring?” Sakusa stops laughing.

“Oh no, uh, don’t stop... laughing...” Atsumu trails off “Please?”

“What?” Sakusa says, “You’re weird” and took another puff

“No, um...” Atsumu says, completely embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth?” 

Sakusa chuckles, “You’re cute” and looked at the sky.

Silence.

“W-What?” Atsumu asks, staring at Sakusa

“What did you say?”

“What? Why are you so.... red?” Sakusa asked Atsumu after taking a good look at him.

The latter immediately puts their hands on their face, “I’m blushing! Stop staring!” he says, completely flustered

“Oh. Oh. Sorry.” Sakusa apologizes when he realized.

_Oh, he was blushing._ Sakusa thought

“Hey- uh- his might seem weird, but I need to say something” Atsumu says out of the blue, which sparked Sakusa’s interest.

“So, this is embarrassing” Atsumu trailed off and laughed

“Okay, I have a crush on you. Since I first saw you, I think. And it’s completely fine if you don’t have the same feelings for me, I just wanted to let you know since it’s kind of a long time since... i had a crush on you.” He says

Silence, once again. 

“Wow, I- uh-“ Sakusa says after a full minute of silence, but was cut off by someone yelling.

“Alright! Break time is over! Get y’all asses back here!!” Their manager yells from a distance.

“Hey, the manager is calling for you both.” Hinata appears out of the blue, calling for Atsumu and Sakusa.

Sakusa laughs, and it instantly earned a groan from Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> ello! did u like it? please request pairings/ ships and i’ll try to make a fic or sumn.  
> I also didn’t even proofread and made this while I was deadass in class 😭
> 
> Criticisms (all kinds.) are only discussed on my twitter. not here. thx!


End file.
